Sneak Peak
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Want to know what my next story is about? Check out my sneak peak and find out what stories are coming your way. 4 Sure!
1. What's Coming

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! I'm back with the latest news about upcoming stories.**

**AJ: Yeah including stories about none other than me.**

**Mikey: Don't forget about me!**

**QT: So this is a sneak peak off all the stories that I plan on sending to you.**

**AJ: Make sure you review!**

**Mikey: Yeah, we wanna know whatcha' think.**

**QT: One of the stories I know I promised is the sequel to **_**I'm sick, help me.**_

**AJ: Yeah, we got major reviews on that one so we're writing another.**

**Mikey: In this story, May continues her journey with her new Pichu. It's called **_**A Healthy Experience.**_

**QT: Another story coming your way is **_**Pokemon Advance: 2**__**nd**__** Generation. **_**Which, you guessed it, includes Mikey and AJ.**

**AJ: It's about time. If you didn't already guess this, our parents are…**

**Mikey: AJ! Don't tell them, let them find out themselves!**

**QT: A oneshot I'm working on is called **_**Flipper**_**. It's a pokemon/gymnastics story.**

**AJ: Yeah, it's more advance shipping so be ready for that.**

**QT: I might be writing a hoennshipping fic, I'm not sure. But don't worry, NO POKESHIPPING, I won't turn over to the dark side.**


	2. A Healthy Experience

**Coming to a computer near you…**

'_It's for the best.' _May thought to herself while on a boat departing from Kanto. She sighed sadly thinking of the past few days. How her and Ash confessed their love, the battle and the separation. _'Even though we both love each other we had to go our separate ways.' _she recalled the conversation.

FLASHBACK

The time is about dusk, a few minutes before Max and May's ship departs. May could tell that Ash was feeling down, so she went over to cheer him up. "Hey Ash." she said approaching him calmly. "Hey" he answered quietly. "Don't be sad, we'll see each other again." she said. "I know, but I thought that if I told you how I felt, then you'd stay, but I doesn't seem like it made a difference." he said in a sad tone.

"Hey, listen. I feel the same way about you that you feel about me, but it's not a good time to start a relationship. So I think it's best if we stop traveling together." Ash was very surprised at her last statement. "What?" he said confused. "We need time to gather our feelings, and right now, mine are scattered all over the place. It's not a good time to start a relationship."

Ash, still confused, stared at her. She took his hand in hers and continued "We're on the verge of finding out who we are and what we're going to accomplish and a relationship would only clash with our dreams causing a huge amount of stress, that will only make things worse and probably cost us our friendship. And that's the last thing I want to lose." she finished.

"As hurtful as that sounds you're right. We do need to get our feelings together, and maybe going our separate ways is the best way to do it. I just have one question, where did that come from?" he asked. "To be honest, I have no idea. But it made sense didn't it?" she laughed. "Yeah, I could've have said it better myself."

END OF FLASHBACK

With the blow of a horn, the ship was sailing, but her love for Ash was staying with him as the boat departed. One last wave was all they shared as the boat disappeared along the horizon.

**QT: That is what is coming your way. Sorry about the cliffhanger though.**

**AJ: That was a really get explaination of love and relationships.**

**Mikey: Yeah, you should be the next Dr. Phil.**

**QT: Whatever, anywayz, R&R**

**All: 4 SURE!!**


	3. Because I Love You

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! I'm updating my sneak peak.**

**All: Yay!**

**Some: It's about time!**

**QT: YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHUT UP?!**

**(clears throat)**

**QT: N e wayz, this is a hoennshipping fic, don't get your hopes up cuz it isn't long at all.**

**AJ: It's really short.**

**QT: I'm not going to turn all evil on you but I didn't want to seem static so I'm writing about two shippings.**

**Mikey: If you read it in her profile this shouldn't be a surprise.**

**QT: Well his it is, enjoy!**

Because I Love you Hoennshipping

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"What? A battle?"

Just outside of Lilycove City, Wally Wood and Brendan Birch stood in an open field on a very windy day.

"You heard me! A 3-on-3 battle, with a twist." Wally smirked.

"What kind of twist?" Brendan asked curiously.

"A bet."

"Would you talk in complete sentences?!" he yelled in frustration.

Wally stood there, the wind blowing through his sage hair, ruffling his shirt. He was thinking about a certain girl who his heart belonged to. Her chestnut hair, sapphire eyes, her warm smile. Every little detail about her was perfect in his eyes. Several feet away from him stood his longtime rival. Brendan. He had snow white hair with a green and black headband around his head. The wind gently played with his locks, Brendan was confused about what Wally was talking about. He then averting his gaze to Wally, a love struck expression on his face.

"Wait! This is about May isn't it?"

"You catch on quick Birch. Here's the deal. A 3-on-3 battle, no substitutions. Winner gets May, loser leaves and never comes back." Wally finished.

"Are you crazy?! I can't bet May! She's my best friend!" Brendan yelled.

"I sense a hint of fear," he smirked bigger. "you aren't scared are you? Hmm…..Brendan." he taunted.

"This is low, even for you, Wood. If you cared about May, or your safety, you wouldn't do this!"

"My safety?! You're not gonna do anything to me."

"I might not, but May will if she finds out, and when she does, she's gonna kill you!"

"Regardless of the circumstances I want to do this. I can't sit and let May be taken by your charms, as if you had any." he mocked.

Brendan growled angrily and clenched his fists. Now more eager to battle than ever.

"I know you like her Birch, it's obvious. But that relationship gets settled here and now!" he extended his pokeball.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, then be prepared to lose!" he said also holding up a pokeball.

**QT: I told u guys it wuz short. I not sure when I'm gonna actually right the story, but email me if you want me too or if you want to give any suggestions for any other stories.**

**AJ: She needs all the help she can get including medical help.**

**QT: no I don't!**

**AJ: do u want me to bring up the sugar incident.**

**QT: There's no need for that.**

**Mikey: Hey guys! How's that petition coming along?**

**QT: n e wayz, my email is just my username with yahoo at the end **

**AJ: DUH!**

**QT: u r so rude!**

**All: SO Long! **


	4. Forgetful First Impressions

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! This is another one of my possible stories that I am writing. Advanceshipping, of course.**

**AJ: She wrote this a long time ago, so if the style is different that's why.**

**Mikey: The sneak peak to our story should be coming soon.**

**QT: Enjoy this one, it's just a brief summary.**

**Forgetful First Impressions**

We are starting our story from the very beginning, when our heroes are little heroes in poke school. This is back when May lived in Kanto. It was a rainy day and school was ending. As all the children ran outside with their raincoats and umbrellas, May was left alone. Her mother was caught in the storm and could not make to pick her up. Not understanding this, May began to cry, when all of the sudden a boy comes over and asks her why's she crying, and it happens to be Ash. She explains the situations to him, he offers her a ride home in his mothers car. Being reassured by his words, May accepts. When his mother arrives they both run towards the car. When they get in, Ash's mother asks her name and where she lives, but the storm is too strong to go anywhere, so May will have to stay at Ash's house for the night. When they arrive at the house they are greeted by a cheerful Mime Jr. It's now dinner time and they are having cheeseburgers. Ash explains how he loves cheeseburgers, May says it eats too much. Ash tries to reply. But is scolded by his mother for talking with a full mouth, May utters a laugh. The storm still hasn't calmed down. It is now bed time but the two aren't tired. Ash's mother then gives May pajamas left by her niece who frequently sleeps over. They both sleep in Ash's room. May is awakened by the storm and is scared. She goes to Ash's bed side and tries to wake him up. But all she does is pop his nose bubble. She shakes him more and wakes him up. She tells him to scoot over so she can get in. She then says, "Ash, thanks for letting me come over." " no problem", Ash says. " Ash, let's be friends forever, okay?" Ash, "okay". The next morning, Caroline, May's mother, arrives to pick May up from Ash's house. She then thanks Delilah for taking May home and keeping her safe. Caroline is sort of in a hurry because May's family is moving for her father received a job transfer to Hoenn. May, disappointed that she won't get to see her new friend as much, gives Ash a peck on the cheek and says good bye in hopes that they will some day meet again.

Years past and the two soon forgot about each other. Four years after their encounter, Ash started his journey as a pokemon trainer and met up with his partner pikachu and long tine friends like Brock, Misty, and Tracy. Ash had developed a dream to be the greatest pokemon master. To fulfill his dream he would have to travel from region to region having pokemon battles and many adventures.

After leaving Johto and departing with his best friends, Misty and Brock, he headed to a region called Hoenn to experience a new environment. When he got there he met a young 10 year old girl named May who was beginning her journey as a pokemon trainer. Being as dense as they were they didn't recognize each other.

**AJ: They are pretty dense aren't they?**

**Mikey: That's for sure.**

**QT: Hey guys! Stop dissing them it's not cool.**

**AJ: whatev's u nerd.**

**QT: shut up you piece of crap!n Hope u lyked it lots!**


	5. Pokemon Advance: 2nd Generation

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Tis me again!**

**AJ & Mikey: WITH OUR STORY! FINALLY!  
**

**QT: Yeah that's right!**

**A&M: And we're telling it! So get ready!**

**Pokemon Advance: 2****nd**** Generation**

AJ: Hi! I'm AJ!

Mikey: And I'm Mikey! As you already know,

Both: We're Twins!

AJ: I'm the oldest by two minutes!

Mikey: And nobody cares AJ.

AJ: Whatev's, N e ways, as you've read from QT's author notes, there's a story coming up about me and Mikey! Aren't u so exited?!

Mikey: Calm down AJ, oh yeah, you spelled excited wrong! Dumb, dumb!

AJ: SHUT UP! Like I was saying, the story is coming soon, but we thought we'd give you a sneak peak.

Mikey: Yeah, you are so lucky that we like you, otherwise I could be doing better things.

AJ: You are so rude. Well here goes.

(clears throat)

AJ: For those of you

Mikey: that think that gospel music has gone too far?

AJ: NO! For those of you that haven't figured it out yet, are parents are none other than

Mikey: May and Drew.

Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! We threw you for a loop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(still laughing)

AJ: I couldn't hold it in!

Mikey: Just kidding, our parents are Ash and May, really.

AJ: imagine if uncle Drew was our dad.

(both shudder)

Mikey: That's too weird. Didn't he used to have the hots for mom?

AJ: Eww Gross! N E wayz Ash and May are our parents.

Mikey: Yep, yep, yep! It's quite obvious actually!

AJ: shut up. Like I was saying they are our parents.

Mikey: In this story, the achieved their dreams of pokemon master and top coordinator. They decided to get married and start a family.

AJ: Little did they know that twins were in their future. Us! The nine months thing passed and born on September 4, 10:45 was a girl! Two minutes later was the boy!

Mikey: You just had to add that in there didn't you

AJ: Sure did!

Mikey: The girl's name would be Ashley (duh!) Joanne Ketchum.

AJ: And the boy's name would be Michael Leon Ketchum.

Both: Not twin names, we know. Blame our parents!

Mikey: The two children grew up in an environment filled with love for pokemon and humans alike. Ashley AKA AJ, grew up with most of her father's features. She had his jet black hair but her mother's length. She also had his temper as well, and I know from experience! First hand!

AJ: You're about to experience it again if you don't shut up! Michael AKA Mikey, developed his mother's features. Her auburn hair, but the unruliness of his father. He also had her love for coordinating, like I had a love for battling.

Mikey: We can't forget about the other! Like uncle Brock and Max, and Aunt Misty and Dawn.

AJ: Oh yeah! This is gonna sound shocking so brace yourselves.

Both: Brock finally hit it off with a girl!

(GASPS!)

Mikey: Turns out that the Nurse Joy from Pewter City had taken a liking to our Brock and he fully experienced love, not lust. They got married and had a girl, 3 years before we were born.

AJ: They named her Lisa. Lisa was nothing like Brock, nothing! She had long dark pink hair with dark blue eyes. She got her father's height but that's it.

Mikey: She also didn't get his lust. Instead of going gaga over boys, boys went gaga over her. She was considered a beauty queen among Pewter.

AJ: Her father's looks wasn't the only ting she didn't inherit. Don't tell her we said this but, her cooking is terrible! Just the smell will make you nauseas!

Mikey: N e wayz, Lisa will accompany us our journey, providing guidance, advice, and control.

AJ: She has to be there otherwise I'll pummel Mikey.

Mikey: U wouldn't dare!

AJ: Wanna bet!

(cracks knuckles)

Mikey: -gulp- Hehehehe……..um……forget it.

AJ: That's what I thought.

Mikey: Uncle Max doesn't have any kids, him and aunt Dawn just got married and all.

AJ: N e wayz we start off our journey in Kanto just like dad. We'll meet up with Lisa in Pewter and all that.

Mikey: The beginning of our journey starts!

AJ: the real thing is coming soon so be waiting for that, and other stories too!

Both: TATA for now!

**QT: u guys actually did pretty good, I'm surprised that u could stay in the same room without pulling each others hair out.**

**AJ: I know! It took all the strength in me not to pummel him.**

**Mikey: Whatev's, hope u guys liked it!**

**AJ: They had better liked it, I've never talked that much before.**

**Mikey: -laughs- r u sure about that?!  
**

**AJ: SHUTTY! **

**QT: u guys r nuts! Okay readers! R&R! **

**ALL: 4 SURE!! **


End file.
